


少女情怀总是诗

by SirenD



Category: haeeun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   清水也非要预警   沙雕预警  名字很土预警  海赫预警李哥单性转预警（重点高亮！！！！）但感情角色而言仍然是赫海夫夫的平行世界情趣制服但是没怎么play。金发双马尾不良少女  赫 x 黑发乖巧性格温柔转学生  海





	少女情怀总是诗

少女情怀总是诗

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 清水也非要预警 沙雕预警 名字很土预警

李哥单性转预警（重点高亮！！！！）但感情角色而言仍然是赫海

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
制服但是没怎么play。

金发双马尾不良少女 赫 x 黑发乖巧性格温柔转学生 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活，没情趣也看  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了

注意：  
为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

 

之前因为tag问题在LOFTER上删除  
不过AO3的tag实际上是不因前后区分top/bottom  
不会再在LOFTER放出  
放在AO3算是给自己留个记忆吧，万一哪天我炸号了呢

 

 

 

银子平时跟希美混在一起，裙子和上衣是越穿越短，一头金发越来越长，每半个月还要去补一次色，漂头皮又辣又疼，每次看见银子来了，理发店胖乎乎的老板申东熙都要叹口气。

“你这丫头还真是不知死活。”

“老板你以前是不是还做过文身啊？”银子疼得呲牙咧嘴，还不忘跟申东熙打趣。

“恩？怎么问这个？”

“给我纹一朵小玫瑰在胸前好不好呀！ ”他跟申东熙熟得很，故意凑近他逗他，试图把头埋进申东熙肚皮上蹭来蹭去。

 

“你别把药水弄到我身上啊！！臭丫头！！ ”

 

“为什么想做文身？”申东熙给银子吹头发，银子握着手机手指飞快地打字，手机壳是昨天刚跟朴正珠姐姐一起去买的粉色ins网红流沙款，水钻贴了几个小爱心，和前几天去做的美甲特别  
搭。

“希美姐说的啊，要有刻骨铭心的爱情就要先体会文身的痛。”

“她文过么你就信她的话？”吹好头发之后他帮银子重新把头发扎起来，还调好镜子前的灯光给银子拍照。

银子熟练地摆好造型拍完收回手机: “希美姐脖子后面还有脚踝上都有啊，那种小小的玫瑰，可好看了。”  
“......那是贴纸啊傻丫头。”

 

希美高三了，家里有钱，根本不在乎成绩如何，反正最后都是要出国留学的。

银子家境稍差一些，还得为家里考虑，出国肯定是没戏了，最顶尖的大学考不上，上个还不错的大学不成问题。

事实上银子所在班级，她的成绩是在中上游的，到了高二，老师们狠抓成绩，银子这样的刺头，抓也不是不抓也不是。

班主任元永善每天在办公室急得头都要秃了，长吁短叹的，没有哪天笑过。

“你不能向希美看齐啊，希美她不担心大学你担心啊！素拉之前也是我带的班，考了那么好的学校，你要像姐姐看齐啊！ ”

 

银子最让人头疼的就是永远好脾气，永远不配合。

 

“知道啦，不会让您担心的！ ”

“你的数学这次跟上次比差了那么多分，要抓紧啊！ ”

“知道了知道了。”

“下次不要把校服裙子改那么短啊！其他班男生在看！ ”

“知道了知道了！ ”李银子不耐烦地拍拍裙子，“他们看就让他们看啊！那群臭小子总有一天要挨揍的！ ”

 

李银子和金希美一样，裙子底下漂亮的长腿，细腻的皮肤，故意改短上衣会露出来的一截白腰，都是全校男生不敢承认的少年美梦。

 

李东海跟随父母工作到了首尔。

他在木浦的时候成绩一直很优秀，来了首尔有些紧张，不知道自己在新的学校能排在什么位置，首尔人好不好相处。

他的口音混着海风和夕阳，在“冷漠”的首尔人中间是有些格格不入。

但又有谁不喜欢阳光呢。

尤其是好看的阳光。

 

转学来的第一天班上时不时就会有好奇的女孩儿来看，第二天第三天慕名而来的人越来越多，李东海坐在靠窗的位置，传说中的主角位，带着耳机，不敢抬头看教室后门和前门叽叽喳喳的女  
孩儿们。

他容易害羞，也从来没受过这样的注目和讨论，一时间有些害怕，不敢有什么回应。

可就是这样的羞涩，让女孩子们有了无限的想象空间。

到了下午的时候，李东海已经有钱到可以跟高二的崔始源有一拼，甚至更有钱，掉漆的耳机不过是身份的伪装罢了。

虽然他本人还不知道这件事。

 

李银子也不是专门过来看有钱转校生的，他过来找来找表弟叙旧顺便给表弟撑场子的金希美。

希美听说从木浦来的表弟昨天放学让人堵着门差点儿出不去，急得一大早就往高一跑，一整天就在教室后面找个位置坐着，谁也不好说话。

银子来找她拿拜托她买的某家手工店的耳环，她上次看希美带觉得好看，问了一问价格也不贵，就让希美带了两副。

她过来的时候围在后门看帅哥的小姑娘们呼啦啦地全部散开，她也不觉得有什么，大摇大摆往教室里走。

 

阳光刚刚好，东海好不容易让希美逗出一个笑脸，手里拿着耳环的半透明包装盒对着阳光看。

李银子有些疑惑，究竟被阳光精细包装起来的是自己还没到手的手工耳环，还是不知道有没有机会到手的帅气学弟？

 

“纹身是什么感觉呢？”咬着草莓奶昔的吸管，李银子没到漂发根的那天就去找申东熙。

“你一个还不懂事的丫头就别想这件事了。”申东熙忙着准备晚上要染头发的顾客需要的东西。

“你说纹身真的跟爱情一样吗？”

 

“我可以保证不是。”

“东熙哥谈过恋爱么？”

李银子把手机拿出来看了又看，也没看到自己厚着脸皮要来的那个号码有什么动静。

她把吸管咬得扁扁的，气得直嘟嘴。

 

“当然，好了你别问了。”

“哥真的不考虑给我纹身这件事么？”

“都说了你还没成年啊，这种事情跟家里人商量过吗？”

“你偷偷给我纹，纹在背上，不会有人看见的。”

 

申东熙深吸一口气，提着李银子的后衣领从自己店里扔了出去。

 

素拉拿着全额奖学金出国交换了，两姐妹的房间原本是上下铺，现在下铺被银子铺满了衣服。

每天早上她几乎都会迟到，老师问起来就说昨晚看书看太晚，班里总会有女孩子发出嗤笑。

也不算撒谎，她确实在小芬女士的强压下看书到十二点，可早上迟到却不是因为起不来。

——在犹豫穿哪条裙子配什么发型发卡和袜子罢了。

 

下午的第三节课很无聊，历史老师是个看到李银子的头发就会皱眉头的老古板，讲课内容详尽可课堂氛围干瘪得像过期的压缩饼干。

银子从桌子底下抽出手机给希美发消息，问她要不要一起去看电影，希美几乎没有时差地回过来一个好。

“李银子你在干什么？”银子一抬头，刚好对上历史老师气急败坏的脸。

“没什么呀。”不慌不忙地把手机收回包里。

 

在全班同学的哄笑声中银子被赶出了教室，走的时候还不忘提着自己的包。

正中下怀，李银子赶紧给希美发消息，约好操场旁边见，背着包就开始往楼下跑。

正巧在楼下遇上了李东海和其他两个男孩子走过来。

李银子在心里感叹人果然要对比才能看得出来差距，李东海和这两个学弟站在一起完全是跨越物种的友谊。

这样想着忍不住笑了两声，两个学弟紧张地不知道看哪里好。

李东海直楞楞地，盯着李银子耳后一绺早晨起来太着急没来得及梳上去的金发。

 

“你在看什么？”李银子看着三个发呆的学弟觉得好笑，走上前来伸出手指，点点李东海的肩膀。

“为什么之前不给我打电话？”

李东海一听就红了耳根，半天说不出一句话。

她看着这反应觉得好笑，走上前来凑到站在三个男孩中间的李东海跟前，几乎是能交换呼吸的距离。

“那我等你今天给我打电话啊。”

 

翘了一节课的李银子如愿以偿地看上了电影，两个人抱着爆米花，可乐换成无糖的，明明是恐怖片，两个人咔嚓咔嚓地吃着爆米花，节奏感惊人。

隔壁厅刚好排的是一部爱情片，出来的时候情侣们各自走在一起自成气场，男孩子们有的还在用纸巾给女朋友擦眼泪。

李银子盯了一眼自己的鞋，大概得换上完全平底的鞋才能让李东海那家伙像别的情侣中的男孩一样，安慰的时候顺利亲上自己头顶了。

好在他还小，应该还能长高。

 

“你在跟谁发消息？”吃饭的时候李银子居然没有跟他抢食，叼着筷子有一口没一口地吃着自己平日里最爱的辣炒年糕，吃到一半金希美就觉得受不了了。

这顿饭吃得太安静太和平，李银子那家伙居然没跟她抢吃的，害得她一个人根本吃不完这份炒年糕。

最近的李银子很奇怪，只要跟她出来就一定盯着手机傻笑，回消息的速度也慢了不少。

银子从开始发短信就一直带着笑容，等希美质问她的时候笑得平时管理得很好的牙龈都藏不住了。

“没，没怎么啊。”慌忙地将手机扣在桌面上，拿起筷子茫然地看了半天，却连有些什么菜都没看清楚，胡乱地塞了一口生菜在嘴里。

 

“你该不会是谈恋爱了吧？”

“绝对没有！ 说好的毕业才谈恋爱，希美姐放心我绝对不会背叛我们的誓言的！ ”

“你最好是！ ”

 

刚刚李东海在电话那头猜不出她在想什么，被她强行打断了话题，气呼呼地说自己要睡觉了。

隔了好一会儿李东海那头才小心翼翼地发过来一句问询式的“晚安”，让她又好气又好笑。

 

其实这会儿天刚刚黑下来，她还跟希美在逛化妆品店，店员夸她皮肤白和金色特别搭，给她推了只樱花限定款的唇釉，说是一定能显得她特别白，她居然真的就买下来了。

等她开开心心涂着唇釉从亮堂堂的商店里走出来，希美问她怎么嘴唇颜色那么奇怪。

 

她掏出手机一看，到了路灯下刚刚还挺有气质的樱花粉不知道怎么的变成了格外老气的粉紫色。

 

希美的家离得近一些，她陪着希美走到希美家院子门口，还没告别，就听见门内传来热闹的声音。

一开门，刚刚好是东海一家来希美家作客，这会儿刚要准备回家。

 

银子同李东海对上视线，腾地一下就脸红了，她的谎不到半个小时就被拆穿了。

但李东海在家人面前遇到自己心仪女孩的紧张也让他没来得及去想被银子骗了这件事。

金希美忙着在许久不见的姑妈一家面前装文静，没来得及关注这边两个傻瓜的异样。

等她转过头来试图将自己的好友介绍给家人时，就看见李东海同李银子并肩站在一起，画面说不出是和谐还是诡异。

 

“既然希美回来了就再一起坐一会儿吧！ ”

“我还，我作业还没做完，”李东海飞快地看了一眼旁边的银子，头一次对着家里人撒谎，“我想先回家写作业。”

家里人不疑有他，一群人把希美包在中间一起进了家门，希美回头一看，正好看见李东海伸手去牵银子的。

 

被当面拆穿谎言的银子往后退了一步。

恼羞成怒大约就是说现在的她了，这是李东海第一次主动牵她的手，换句话说是李东海第一次主动的接触。

可她一想起李东海那句慌乱的晚安，就觉得自己是全天下最大的傻瓜。

傻瓜还涂着那么老气的唇釉，难看得不行。

 

李东海不太敢去看李银子的脸。

光是李银子站在他身边这件事就已经足够让他心率过速了。

那天银子趁着希美不在，把李东海的手机抢过来，飞快地输入了自己的号码，又拨了过去。

自己这边确定拨通之后迅速按下挂断，将手机塞回李东海手里，朝着他眨眨眼睛。

 

“你可以偷偷给我发消息，别告诉希美姐。”

 

不是没有被女孩子示好过，但像银子这么大胆主动的，还是第一次。

银子见他有些发愣，伸手去捏他的耳朵。

“电话都交换了，一定要给我打电话才可以哦！ ”

 

银子伸了根纤细的小指到他面前：“拉钩，一言为定。”

 

可最后拉钩的动作又变成了银子强行把自己柔软的小手塞进李东海的手心。

 

被李东海的手心烫了一下，银子笑得越发放肆。

 

 

“那就这样说好了！ ”

 

银子站起身的时候往前弓了一下，露出半截细腻白滑的后腰，阳光下几乎是透明的质感。

“记得给我打电话！ ”

 

电话握在手里好几天，短信删了又删，也还是没能发出去。

直到那天在楼下遇到银子，被她用手指点着肩膀再三提醒，李东海魂不守舍地坐了一节课，终于在下课前的最后两分钟把短信发了出去。

 

“在干嘛？”

“看电影啊。”

 

他固执地不肯叫她学姐，手机备注里小心翼翼存着“银子”。

 

现在银子因为害羞快步走在他前面，他望着银子的双马尾，心也跟着一蹦一跳的。

陪银子回家的路线跟他家完全是两个方向，但现在他也来不及想一会儿怎么跟父母解释比他们还晚回家这件事了。

银子快步通过回家要路过的公园，公园里种着樱花，晚上在路灯的陪衬下是一派粉紫色的梦幻光景。

路边坐着站着不少情侣，勾着手的有，搭着腰的有。

李东海横下心，上前几步拉住了银子的手。

 

恰巧有风吹过，应景地飘下些花瓣，落在银子的头发上。

李东海连忙假装是为了给银子摘下头上的花瓣，把两个人拉得更近些，可攥着银子的那只手怎么也不肯松开。

银子盯着那只还在发抖的手偷笑，于是摇摇头发，像只甩干身上的水的小狗。

“你低头，”她冲着东海命令，“你头上也有，丑死了！ ”

 

李东海依言连忙低下头凑过来，却还没完全低下来，就让银子逮个正着。

银子大大方方地在再次刮起的樱花雨中送上一个吻。

 

“味道怎么样？”见李东海完全愣住都不肯松开自己的手，银子又好气又好笑地问他。

李东海不敢说话，任由银子扑上来搂住自己。

“是樱花味道的吧，又酸又苦的？恩？”

“是么......”

 

“是啦！傻瓜！ ”

 

 

“所以现在又要改成纹樱花么？”

银子围着围布坐在镜子前，因为李东海说喜欢，她居然真的天天涂着丑爆了的什么樱花唇釉出门。

她噘着嘴有些不满意，低头给那头的李东海发去的消息却是“今晚也去公园吧。”

申东熙替她涂好药水，站在一边收拾工具，听见李银子又在一边“嘶嘶”地吸气，一边嘟囔着要纹一朵樱花在腰上。

 

“又不要玫瑰了是吗？玫瑰一样浓烈的爱情？”

 

“樱花啊！谁不想在樱花底下接吻呢！这才是爱情啊！ ”

“那你找希美去买纹身贴纸吧，你们女孩子的爱情变得真快。”

 

“你想不想在樱花底下吻我？”

李东海没回，她猜那个傻瓜一定是捂着嘴害羞呢。

 

“那你......要不要看我腰上的樱花？”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
